wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vale
v a l e they / them • astronomer • rune • pan text Lithe and curvy, with dark grey scales rippling in sharp edges, like plates, one may see this ghost flickering in and out of their vision, glittering in the moonlight yet well hidden with the surrounding area, stalking through the underbrush, or upon the cliffs and nooks, looking aimlessly up at the sky. Who really knows their true intentions, but from those who've seen this fair dragon report back a dark grey silhouette. Flowing white cape with flowing red and blue roses, studding the edges of the fabric, truly miraculous, some say, although they seem to disappear in the blink of an eye, as if it was just an illusion. More it's not a haunting but just a calming, strange citizen of silence, staring out into the world above... or below, who really knows, no one has been able to get a closer look at this ghostly figure, as only those lucky enough to spot them from afar only get a few seconds to identify what this fair creature is. Although if you were to get a closer look at them, swirling arrays of dark greys, highlighted with dancing maroons and deep forest greens, mostly seen on the bottom row of scales. Spreading as though ink in water, swirling in complex patterns and a light underbelly, a deep indigo, misty in color and, unusually, speckled with silvery scales as though stars. From what they've known about this RuneWing, vast wings with colorations and fine grey, similar to that of their scales, yet darker, becoming as though black. It seems to almost blend in with the night sky and disappear like the stars themselves. The locals have in fact, started calling them "Vale" for it was the first name they'd come up with, one could remember the time when one of the town folks had decided to approach the dragon, to get answers but returned empty handed, shocked beady eyes. This one person had managed to talk to Vale, or at the least claimed, but they never responded back of him in that case, for it seems as though they can't speak, how strange. Although not everybody wanted to listen to what his description of the RuneWing was, more they wanted to see them themselves, they wanted to talk to Vale and touch them and see a true appearance. Nonetheless, there weren't many dragons wanting to do that, but if they'd listened for once to the hybrid claiming he'd spoken to the creature itself. They'd already get a general appearance and not have to scare away the wondrous figure sitting on the cliff, admiring the stars. Dark spines, a rusty grey, he'd say, curving into plates, running across its head as though a crest, definitely a RuneWing I'd give you that, long, slender talons and a slinky build, curvy spine, long tail and marvelous wings. But that's all he'd say, for it seems nothing much more to add about their description. ---- No one has gotten to a personality quite yet, for no one seems to care about said personality, but as the creator, I can tell you this, they remain a mystery to all of dragonkind, a simple ghost that had died years ago. They'd never really had much of emotion, simply they were disabled in a lot of categories and honestly have never been seen talking to anyone or for that matter opening their mouth to speak, rather they just sit and stare off into the distance. However, it does seem that Vale sees evil in everything, as though no one in their right mind would like them, which they don't seem to mind, preferring nature over actual dragons. They actually can be sarcastic and aggressive, although it merely depends on who you are to the very soul itself, Vale seems calmed by only a few dragons who come around while most, they'll simply disappear or in a rare occurrence hiss awfully rude retorts of wanting to be left alone by the mortals. It shows that they almost get annoyed fairly easily by those still living, perhaps it's just jealousy for they did die at such a young age, a dragonet even, or maybe it's just their terrible outlook upon the world that makes them hate dragonkind. The RuneWing seeks to be mortal again and usually they do things on their own agenda, not wanting others to interfere with their goal and possibly get in the way, not everyone can be fully pure, to bring to conclusions, Vale is far from being pure, although laid back and mysterious, they pack a real punch to those who go near them. All the same, they seem to remain emotionless, just staring up at the night sky with a blank look on their face, yet a frown or blank expression seems to cross their snout and pooling eyes, filled to the brim with fallen stars, swimming in their eyes. You would have seen them when they were still alive, truly something else, for they didn't give a care in the world what happened to anyone, they still seem to hold these faint traces of their mortal life, aggressive, sarcastic and terrible outlooks to the dragonkind. To most, you'd call them a villian who wished harm upon all of dragons, which is, at the most somewhat true, they wanted to leave everyone and watch their kind burn, for Vale saw no goodness in any tribe, no matter how positive they looked or how much they wanted to help the RuneWing themself out, it all fell to the conclusion that dragons in themselves are horrid. From hearing this part of their personality, no one at this point would like them, for who would? They wished death upon every dragon on the planet, yet they never seemed to tell anyone else about this, for it seemed an issue Vale had, after their death, they seemed to have calmed down their savage ways and relax near the shores of Vince, so things seemed to have turned out right in the end, yes? ---- Everyone asks the same question, what was the cause of Vale's death, why are they here, is it for some general, natural cause? Well that can be told about here, since the beginning of time, dragons had wished for a happy future, who wouldn't, happiness is the key to success, but no matter how much everyone tried to be happy, only a few of every dragon in the world was unhappy, upset about something that has been bothering them. You may ask how this as anything to do with the RuneWing, but I insist this is the beginning of the new future everyone had hoped for, you see Vale was one of those dragons who was never happy, they'd always complain about something in their life that wasn't going right and then make a dozen others unhappy due to their complaining. No one knows who their parents were, but what was true about it was that they abandoned this dragonet without a cause and was presumed the only child of the family and, in fact, the last living relative. They seemed to have resided in the forests for years after, it followed a extremely quiet life, something both peaceful and loving, yet at the same time so lonely, well at least to most that would come to mind while to Vale, it was the best thing to ever happen to them. That is until dragons started arriving and they had but no choice, without further ado they moved to the small, hidden town of Vince, they'd adopted a horrible outlook to the world, saying to themself within the mind, "does this ruthless world care about anything but that of itself?" It was after their arrival that this little town became a little quieter in its midst, whenever there was said to be a scowling, angered RuneWing around, they were to get out of their way, they were after the first few days living in this town of Vince, had became softened a little by the sight of the stars and after seeing them had decided to study their meaning. Everyone strayed away from them, rather they'd just disappear during the day and appear only during the night, looking aimlessly at the stars above, always grumbling threats underneath their peaceful mask. Years went by like this and as they got more adapted to the ocean, they'd sit and stare out into the ocean, frown nor smile played upon their snout, rather they were blankly staring out. It was during one of those eerily quiet nights that they'd met what would be considered a friend, simply a crow who'd been enchanted to speak dragon landed upon their horns one day with a bleak expression. "What brings you to the ocean so late at night? Stargazing? Enjoying the view? Ha, ha, ha, typical." Croaked his harsh voice, Vale didn't respond but simply have their vision come back into focus. who is thou? why is thou here? what does thou want? ''The string of thoughts scribbled in their mind and it was as though they'd spoken out upon their mouth, the crow ruffled his feathers and spoke once more, "ha, ha, ha, I assure you I wish no trouble, name's Viku, Viku the Crow, perhaps you've heard of me already, no? Possibly I was brought here by fate, for I'm here to talk to you as of now, but if you were to ask a few minutes before it would have been different. Ha, ha, ha, I want no part of what you're planning, for I'll leave as soon as this conversation ends, who are you? Why is it that you're here for?" The two spoke in silence for a minute before Vale spoke in response, ''and why shalt thou give you thoust name? for thou prefers to keep information in that category secret. what fool thou be to ask, keep away mere mortal, keep away for the stars speak of different stories of thou past. must thou ask such complex queries? It was again, as though the crow could read their mind, his body shook and such movement continued to their twisting right horn. "Why should you speak in such a complex language? Ha, ha, ha, I thought you'd speak dragon but I presumption remains untrue. Utterly strange I say, may I say it's rude for only one side to hand out their name without the other doing so themself." There was no answer for those few cold minutes before the RuneWing continued in their accented mind, while it is foolish for thou to not bestow upon thou other with thy name, it is just as impolite to demand thou name upon thoust godly. vale, thou may call me that for thou is thy only name bestowed to thou. good day, mortal, good day and good night. That was abruptly the end of their conversation, with a hoarse shriek, the crow, Viku, was airborne and off in the distance. That is before one could simply blink the dragon watched him go over the reflective water, his silhouette danced in the glassy waves of the ocean. ---- * there was very slight inspiration from undertale when coming up with their personality, with some going to chara, they're a pretty fun character to inspire characters briefly off of * second fanmade tribal character i've made, first being astro * was named after a certain god / goddess named vale, yet i don't remember what they were the god / goddess of * text viku positive A shady figure he is, Vale hasn't given much thought of opinion on the crow, but from what is seen, the dragon finds him good company and is willing to talk with him in their strange ways. Other than that, it seems their relationship is generally positive, with only the occasional outbursts of fury. Perhaps sometimes they find Viku quite annoying, a pest of the night, bothering them over and over, for it's been see they'll snap at the bird before he can land. But in general, he's fine, their thoughts of him aren't too frequent, more or less one may think they believe him a dislikable creature. From the RuneWing's point of view, he is but a friend, not a very good one, but all the same a friend,,, in fact their only friend. Even despite their rude nature, Vale has come around to the black bird and while they don't like his crude and oftentimes dark humor, he's been the only one there to talk to them. They've both come to be known to observe the night sky together, taking in the surrounding sky and making up new constellations together. How strange that a dragon could possibly befriend a talking crow, yet it's possible, here's the proof. ---- WIN 20190620 17 33 16 Pro (2).jpg|Infobox Vale.png|Honey Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonets